Time Rewritten
by AngelaMarie456
Summary: What would have happened if a friend of Frisk fell down with her? Will they ever make it back to the surface or die in the process? And what path will they take? And why am I asking you so many questions, I don't know. Fem Frisk! So if you don't like that then I don't know why your here, unless you just don't care...
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Me: hello! Um I don't really have anything to say so... let's get started, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my oc not Undertale!**

* * *

 _?-pov_

I was currently climbing up the side of a mountain after my friend, Frisk, had decided to run up here. Now your probably wondering how I know she went up here? Well let's just say I know, ok? Anyways, back to where and what I'm doing. I finally caught up with her but what I was currently looking at was a humongous round pit that looked like it went down for miles. But before I could awe at it any more, Frisk, decided she was going to trip on a vine and fall down the pit. _'wait...what?!'_ me being the personal idiot I am I ran after her and grabbed her foot.

 _*crack*_

I looked down and found the ground cracking under me and before I knew it I was falling farther and farther down the pit and my lost thought before blacking out was _'dammit'_

* * *

When I finally woke I tried sitting up but a wave of dizziness hit me which nearly knocked me out and when it finally passed I fully sat up taking in my surroundings. I was sitting on a bed of golden flowers which probably supported my fall, I looked around and saw that I was in some type of ruins which had a purple tint to them, which to me look weird. Suddenly I heard stirring to my left and found Frisk finally waking up and when-presumably-her vision cleared she looked at me while a big grin spread across her face and said "Lily!" Which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh, hey Frisk" I said plainly while finally standing up and looking over my self. I had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious which I found weird but I finally noticed my satchel disappeared and so I started freaking out because it was the last thing my mom ever gave before she passed. I looked around and finally found it a couple of feet away from where I awoke, I went to go pick it up. "Hey Lily?" I turn around to Frisk with a questioning look on my face and she answered "I don't think we'll be able to go back" while pointing up. I look up and find the entrance of the pit miles up, so even if we tried to climb back up you wouldn't get very far. I looked back at Frisk and found she had a worried look on her face and so I tried reassuring her the best I could "well I saw a path we could take and possibly find an exit" I said trying to put on the best smile I could and she seamed to agree and so we started on that path and found a door that we entered and found a place like where we woke up on except it had a single flower standing up and oddly had a face but what surprised me the most that it started talking. "Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

* * *

 **Me: welp it seems that we're finally down with the first chapter! Well... did you like it? Please leave it in the reviews! So yeah I guess I'll see you next week, bye!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	2. Chapter 2: flowers, goat mom's, oh my!

**Me: hey-oh! I'm back! Now I was planning to upload this Saturday but... I'm bored so yeah. Also! I shortened some off Flowey and Toriels speech a bit cause do you really think that I want write that down? No. Okay? Hmmm oh yeah! How I write the talking might be a bit different from the last chapter so heads up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale! Geez if I did I'd probably not make it how Toby Fox did cause I don't know how to make video games ;_; yeah**

Monsters talking (including Flowey): "* hey!"

Frisk or Lily talking: "hey!"

 _Lily's pov_

"*howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" We were currently staring at a flower that conveniently had a name Flowey, I thought to my self that it was going to be a _very_ long day especially with a talking flower. "*Hmmm... you guys are new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Right now I just wanted to to screen ' _naw dip Sherlock, I would've never known that!'_ Now I'm usually not this irritated around people when they point out the obvious but he had to meet me on the day I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "*Golly you must be so confused" I was so caught up in my thoughts I nearly missed him saying "*ready? Here we go!" Suddenly the room turned black and a box with two hearts in the middle appeared before us. One of the hearts was red and the other was pink. Now since this showed up I decided to actually listen to him.

"*see those hearts? Those are your SOULS, the very culmination of your being!" What he said kinda surprised me but... I've seen weirder stuff.

"*your soul starts of very weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV" _'LV? Doesn't that mean level in games?'_ I asked to particularly no one.

"*what's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You guys want some LOVE, don't you!?" Ha! Yeah right like that stands for love, and I'd rather not have love cause someone saying that when you just met is... creepy.

"*don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Then he winks and sticks out his tongue while these pellet like bullets show up behind him.

"*Down here LOVE is shared through...little white... "friendliness pellets" " Ha! Like I'm going to touch those cause those are _clearly_ bullets but to make sure Frisk doesn't touch them I send her a look that said _'don't touch them'_ she just nodded slightly to Flowey didn't notice and luckily he didn't.

"*are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you!" He throws the "friendliness pellets" at us, and so we dodged but when we do he narrows his eyes.

"*hey buddy. You missed them. Let's try again okay?" He throws some more but like last time we dodged them and when we did he had a pissed off look on his face(?)

"*is this a joke? Are you braindead. RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS-er- friendliness pellets" I knew it! He was lying! but back to reality he throws more but yet again we dodge them and his face turns scary and he says in a dark voice "*you know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer" suddenly the friendliness pellets surround us leaving us with no escape "* **DIE.** " He starts laughing maniacally. Then the friendliness pellets started closing in on us but suddenly they stop and he stops laughing. He gets hit by a fireball and gets sent flying off and a goat like woman walks up.

"*what a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth" we just give her a questioning look like _'who are you..'_

"*ah. Do not be afraid my children. I am Toriel, care taker of the RUINS" children? I'm a teen for gosh sake! Well I am a bit short for my age but come on! Give me some slack! But in reality I just slightly raise my eyebrow and she caught my drift.

"*I pass through this place everyday to see if any one has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time" me and Frisk just look at each other for 'bout 10 seconds before looking back at her.

"*come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way" she walks through a door and so we follow her. We enter a room with two staircases she goes up one I follow but I notice that Frisk stopped for a moment but noticing that we were waiting for her she starts back up again.

Next one we came to was a room with slabs on the ground with a lever on the walks on four and flips the lever and when she does the spikes in the doorway come down, she turns to us and "*welcome to your new home, innocent ones. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS"

"*the RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them" after her explaining I kinda tuned her out only picking up some words she says.

 _Massive Timeskip_

After some battles with monsters we came upon a a tree that was withered but before we could look at it any more, Toriel comes rushing up to us.

"*how did you get here my children? Are you hurt?" She asked us worryingly. I mean we were somewhat hurt since ya know we battled some monsters n'stuff. Now personally I was just tired and wanted to sleep but life's a b. Isn't it.

She suddenly narrowed her eyes and said "*who did this to you? You will get an apology" now usually when I get hurt I don't blame it on others even if they did it and I would usually prank them or something like that but since they are monsters and we probably seem threatening to them I'll let it slide ... for once. But I tuned her back out and jumped back to reality when we were standing in front of a door and she ran off about burning her pie or something like that.

I opened the door to the room and walked in with frisk. There were two twin side beds, a dresser and little nit-nacks around the room. Seeing Frisk getting into a bed on the right I decided that I should probably rest abit to. So I get into the bed and fall asleep...

I woke to two pieces of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I figured one was for me while the other one was for Frisk. I grabbed one and decided to eat it later. I heard stirring beside me and found that Frisk was up.

"Hey sleepy head" I said to Frisk while she grabbed her slice, she looked up at me and just smiled. "So Frisk I was wondering if you wanted to l-" she cut me off "yes I do want to leave. Why did you ask?" Hmm why did I ask. It took me a second to respond "well I don't really want to stay here, I mean it's nice here and stuff but...I have things to do and I can't stay here forever" Frisk seemed to agree so she grabbed my hand and pulled me to Toriel.

"*ah. What is it my child" she looked up from her book. "when can we go home?" Frisk bravely asked her. She looked a bit confused and upset, "*oh. This is your home now... do you want me to tell you about the book '72 uses for snails'?" She was trying to get us off the subject so before Frisk could answer I said, "how do we exit the RUINS?"

"*I have to do something, stay here" and with that she got up and ran downstairs. Before I could decide what to do, Frisk, decided she would run after her and so I ran too.

 _Somewhat of a big Timeskip_

We opened the door that exits the Ruins (after Toriel finally giving up and letting us go) but what we found was... Flowey. _'Uhggg it's this guy again'_ god, I'm so tired of this guy..

"*clever, verrryyy clever. You think your so smart, don't you?" Well not really but I do think I'm a bit smart (right now).

Well now he's going on about how he's the true this world needs or something like that oh wait he disappeared again. After that confrontation me and Frisk pushed open a door and was met with the freezing cold, _'ugh, it's going to be a LONG day...'_

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: finally! I finished the second chapter! Oh yeah sorry that I didn't include the SAVE button thing because Lily doesn't know about it so yeah... um oh! In the end when they're fighting Asriel, wait am I supposed to talk about that? Um nevermind then so uh see ya later!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	3. Chapter 3: meeting the skele-bros!

**Me: yeah! I'm back with another chapter! So like have you ever noticed that in this fandom update ALOT, so much I can never see where my frickin' story is. Oh what ever, anyways let's get goin'!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, Toby Fox does, okay?**

* * *

 _Lily's pov_

We opened the door and was met with the freezing cold. _'It's going to be a LONG day'_ I thought sarcastically to my self as I looked around. We were in a place- somehow-snowing. Everything was white, the trees, bushes, ground, everything.

Something shined in the Bush near the door, so me being the curious person I am, I walked over to the Bush and looked in. It was a camera(?) But before I could think about it more Frisk asked me "what'cha looking at?" And before she could come any closer I just say "nothing... it's nothing"

"Well, are you sure?" We were now looking each other in the eye. I just nodded and so we started walking through the snowcovered forest which I was still trying to figure out how it was snowing underground.

We come across a big stick which we just passed but about a couple of feet from it we heard it snap. Me and Frisk whipped around to see if anyone was following us. But. No one was there...

We continued walking until we came across a bridge that had bars that was to wide but before we continued we heard footsteps behind us. We were too scared to turn around so we just stood there until the owner of the footsteps finally talked.

"*humans. Don't..you..know..how..to..greet..a..new..pal?" From their voice I could tell they were a male but he continued "*turn..around..and..shake..my..hand" we slowly turned around to find a short shadow person..er..monster. He was about frisk's height but was a bit taller, but I was still a couple inches taller than him.

Frisk hesitated for a second before finally grabbing his hand to shake. But instead was met with 'phhhhhhhhhh' and it was really loud but to me I had to hold back my laughter by slapping my hands on my mouth. I knew what it was. It was a whopie cushion.

"*heheh.. the old whopie cushion in the hand trick" the shadowed monster was actually a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, white shirt, black shorts, socks and pink slippers. The most lazily put together outfit that I've ever seen. And he had the biggest grin that I have ever seen.

"*heh. Seems your friend there got a kick out of that one. Anyways I'm sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But...y'know... I don't really care about that stuff." Well just from what he was saying I could tell he was a good guy but my gut was saying _'you don't want to piss this guy off'_ so I decided I wouldn't.

"*but now my brother papyrus... he's a human hunting FANATIC. Oh hey I think that's him over there. Hey I have an idea let's go through this gate thingy." And so we walked through to find a larger space surrounded by trees. "Quick. Hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Now it was conveniently shaped for Frisk so she got behind it but I was left out in the open. I was frantically looking for a place to hide but I found a stationary stand so I jumped behind it right before sans's brother came and started talking. But while they were doing that I peeked up a bit to watch.

Sans's brother known presumably as papyrus. Was wearing this armor like suit but showed his spine and had a short red scarf that was a bit tattered but was still in good shape.

After they talked and papyrus was finally gone. Sans told to come out and so we did and walked up to him. "*you guys outta get going before he comes back and if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes" we both nodded before walking away. We both stopped when he asked us..

"*hey, actually.. can you do a favor for me? I was thinking, my brother's been down lately and seeing you might cheer him up." But before we could answer he said "*thanks, I'll be up a head" and he disappeared. I looked at Frisk and she just shrugged and we continued on our way.

We came across three roads but before Frisk chose one she asked "hey, Lily?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I looked at her and she was fidgeting which she hardly does unless nervous

"I was wondering about what you said when I first met you, you said 'just call me Lily' " She stopped fidgeting and looked me straight in the eye and said "so, what did you mean by that?"

"Well I meant just call me by my nickname" now she gave me that look that said _"so... what is your real name?"_ And so I answered her "well my real name is, Taika"

"Well is it okay if I call you that instead of Lily?" I just nodded and we went on.

 _Timeskip_

After finally completing papyrus's puzzles and doing that weird date with him we finally made it to.. a cave like room? Oh come on! First it was purple RUINS, then it was SNOWDIN, now it a freakin' cave! Uggghhh. It really is going to be a long day...

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: sorry I cut it short but I really want to get to the surface part because that's where sh** goes down and I think it would be more fun to do that so I'm hurrying this up. Anyways I hoped you liked this and please tell me what YOU think in the reviews and if you REALLY like it then.. like it! Welp see ya later!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	4. Chapter 4: Undyne? Part 1

**Me: heya! Wait, is that even a word? Meh. Anyways I'm back! Again. I feel like I'm running out of words to say 'hello, again!', so I'm starting this on Sunday because I finally got my first follower! *throws confetti* I'm so happy I might cry... but I'm not. So enough rambling let's get started!**

 **P.S: this chapter might focus more on waterfall so yeah**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my oc, Kay?**

* * *

 _Taika(lily)'s pov_

In the cave like room there was two monsters standing idly and then there was San's running one of the sentry stands which I found because he was just in Snowdin. Me and Frisk walked up to one of the monsters that was standing by this big blue flower.

"*this is an echo flower. It repeats the last thing it heard over and over." Well, I guess that's useful information. We next went to the Flower which repeated what the monster said.

We then walked over to the armless monster that was a kid. "*yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too? Awesome... she's the coolest, right?!" Then they went on and on who they wanted to be like when they grow up. Not that I'm against someone who wants to be like that in the future.

Next we went up to sans who replied "*what? Haven't you seen a guy who has two jobs before? Fortunately, two jobs mean two legal breaks. I'm going to grillby's, wanna come?" Before I could think what I wanted to do, Frisk said "yeah!"

"*well if you insist... I'll pry my self from work" he got out from his stand and said "*this way. I know a shortcut" we followed him until we found ourselves standing in grillby's then he said "*fast short cut, huh?" He then greeted everyone there then made a joke

"*here, get comfy" he sat down so frisk sat on one side of him while I did the other. Until *phhhhhhhhhh* in which frisk sat down on a whopie cushion and he said "*whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdo's put whopie cushion on seats" when he said that I knew that he was the monster who put the whopie cushion on there but I didn't say anything.

"*anyways, let's order. Whaddya want?" Frisk said burger so I choose it also. "*hey, that sounds pretty good. Grillby, we'll have the triple order of burg." Grillby nodded and walked off, then sans started combing his hair..er..skull which is a bit weird. But I put it off.

"*so.. whaddya think of my brother?" Trying not to sound mean I said cool and Frisk nodded. "*of course he's cool. You would be too if you wore that outfit everyday. He'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. Well, atleast he washes it and what I mean by that is he takes it in the shower with him"

Right then Grillby came back with our orders. Then sans asked if I wanted ketchup and me thinking it might be a prank I said no but.. frisk said yes and dumped it all over her burger. Then he offered his to her because he wasn't hungry anyways. Which I'm like _'then why did you even order it?!'_ But I kept it to my self. Then he went on about his brother until

"*oh yeah, have you heard of a talking flower?" He said it so quietly only me and Frisk could here him and before I could answer frisk said "yes" and I just nodded. "*so you know about it. The echo flower. Say something to it and it repeats it over and over. What about it? Well, papyrus, said sometimes when no one is around a flower appears out of no where and whispers to him. Flattery, encouragement and.. predictions. So, can you keep an eye out for me thanks"

Well he could be talking about Flowey but I didn't really know, but he finally went back to his cheerful demeanor. "*Welp, that was a long break" he stood up and faced us "*I can't believe you pulled me away for that long, oh and also can you foot the bill. It's only 10000 g." I just shook my head and so did frisk

"*just kidding. Hey Grillby? Put it on my tab." He started to walk out but stopped only to say "*oh yeah I was going to say something... But I forgot, we'll see ya later" I nearly fell over. Nearly. When sans left me and Frisk got up and left.

When we left we went back to the cave like room and continued.

 _Timeskip_

After running into Undyne we finally made to a village named 'tem village' which has a bunch of friggin' temmies! And what the heck! They all look the same! Oh what ever. Anyways we went to the shop where frisk paid for temmie's 'coolleg' where her body disappeared leaving only her face until she came back with a graduation garment thing. But let's actually get to the point of where Undyne fights us.

 _Tiny Timeskip_

Undyne finally found us and we entered a battle. But.. We found out we couldn't defeat her so. We ran away. And she followed us all the way to a place where it's blazing hot and... she passed out. So we got a cup of water and poured it on her because well. She is a fish so yeah. She woke up and finding out we saved her she disappeared.

So after that we entered a place that was REALLY hot. And me wearing a jacket with a long sleeved shirt on does not work so I took of my jacket and tied it around my waist. And so we continued our journey again...

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: okay I said this was going to be long but it's short because this is like part one so yeah I decided to cut it here so... I'm sorry but I got school tomorrow and I still haven't done my homework so yeah Welp guess I'll see ya Saturday!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	5. Chapter 5: origins Part 1

**Me: I feel like I'm forgetting to do something...**

 **Casady: *busts through door, nearly gives Angela a heart attack* hey Angela!-**

 **Me: AHHhh!... Casady? What are you doing here?**

 **Casady: well I just wanted to remind you that, um, what was it again... oh yeah! Don't you need to update your fanfiction?**

 **Me: which one?**

 **Casady: the Undertale one**

 **Me: ...holy f***! I haven't updated in two weeks! *falls out of chair***

 **Casady: um.. do you want me to help you?**

 **Me: yes?**

 **Casady: ok... Welp let's get this on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: me and Angela do not own Undertale!**

* * *

It was a hot summer day, a young girl with brown hair pulled back into two low pigtails, crystal blue eyes while wearing a simple outfit that consisted of a white t-shirt, shorts and tennis shoes, was walking in the park. It was a very hot day outside so ice cream vendors sat around the small village.

The girl had gotten hot from walking around so she decided to get an ice cream cone. When she walked up to an ice cream vendor, she heard a splat behind her. So when she turned around she saw that a girl around 7 years old had dropped her ice cream and looked a bit upset. Feeling bad for her she ordered two vanilla ice cream cones and walked up to the girl and held out the ice cream cone.

Now since she was closer, she could see the girl closer. She had dark brown hair, her eyes were closed so she couldn't see the color, she was wearing a blue and magenta striped shirt which only had two stripes, dark blue shorts and boots. The girl only looked at her wearily trying to figure out if she should take it.

"You should take it before it melts, ya'know" the young girl had said the other. She finally grabbed it and sat down on the bench behind her. So the young girl decided to sit with them. A couple of seconds passed before the girl in the striped shirt broke the silence.

"Why did you buy me an ice cream cone even you don't know-" "you looked like you needed it" she cut the girl off..."but I can't repay you back" the girl looked a bit upset. So she replied "that's fine, I mean I got it from leftover money"..."but-" she sighed "I would feel bad if I didn't pay you back" the girl looked REALLY upset now "well if you truly feel bad, just pay me back by becoming my friend" she was now grinning at the girl next to her

"Well... ok! But don't we need to now each other's names first?" She looked to the older girl next to her. "Mmm, alright! Just call me Lily!" Lily now looked down to the girl waiting for her to answer so she did "my name is Frisk..." Lily then suddenly grabbed frisk's hand and shook it... gently "nice to meet you... Frisk!" Frisk, who never have had a friend, smiled brightly and said "same"

They talked for a few minutes until Lily decided she had to go since her aunt would be worried if she didn't go back soon and so Frisk watched Lily run off waving bye and saying "until we meet again, Frisk!" And soon she disappeared. When she did Frisk felt a warmth inside that she had never felt before...

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 _ **Oc info!**_

 _ **Name: Taika Heart**_

 _ **Nickname: Lily**_

 _ **Hair color: brown**_

 _ **Eye color: crystal blue**_

 _ **Soul color: pink (love)**_

 _ **Personality: most of the time she's very kind and a bit sarcastic (in her mind of course), when you anger/upset her she doesn't really show it but if you look really close you can see her eye twitching. If she sees a stray on the side of the road she takes it in and feeds it then takes them to a shelter**_

 _ **Hobbies: sketching, writing (writes letters to her mom and sister but never sends them), and playing the piano but doesn't sing**_

 _ **Magical abilities: she knows some spells but they're not really strong, she's really fast and when she uses her speed people often mistake it as teleporting but that's about it**_

 _ **Family: Mathew (dad, deceased), Alice (mother, deceased) Alex (sister, deceased), Connie (aunt, alive), unknown relatives**_

 _ **Pets: Luna (cat)**_

 _ **Friends/alies: Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, Asgore , Asriel, ?**_

 _ **Enemies: Chara**_

 _ **Neutral feelings: Flowey**_

* * *

 **Me: heya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and for this chapter being so short but don't worry! I'll probably update this Sunday or Monday if I'm not busy but uh yeah guess I'll see you soon, very soon!**

 **~AngelaMarie456 and uh... Casady (for giving me ideas!)**


End file.
